MistClan: The Arrival
by SplashTheWolf
Summary: MistClan... A strange clan, things are happening and others can help but wonder if it is the doings of MistClan...
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances (Put any OC requests in a review! Thanks)**

* * *

**Leader:** Flowerstar - calico she-cat

**Deputy: **Polarclaw - pure white tom

**Medicine Cat: **Briarsnow - tortoise-shell brown and white she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Fogpaw - gray tom

**Warriors: **

Sandblaze - amber she-cat

Nightgaze - black she-cat

**Apprentice: **Redpaw

Icestorm - tuxedo tom

Foxfeather - red tom

Midnightrock - blue she-cat

**Apprentice:** Stormpaw

Lightdream - cream she-cat

Whisperbreeze - white tom with blue specks

**Oueens:**

Deerfoot - brown she-cat (mother to Fawnkit, Minnowkit, and Grasskit)

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw - gray she-cat

Redpaw - reddish-brown tom

Fogpaw - gray tom

**Kits:**

Fawnkit - light brown tom

Minnowkit - silver she-kit

Grasskit - dark brown tom

**Elders:**

Owlflight - black tom

Sparrowleap - red and white she-cat

**Deceased:**

**NONE YET**


	2. A Fateful Gathering

**WELCOME! To my new story, MistClan: The Arrival (spooky huh?) Anyways this is about my OC Stormpaw and yeah... he's a bit kookoo. LOL naw he's just gone insane and is causing some of the strange anomalies around the area (totally better right!) Enjoy! (I do not own Warriors Erin Hunter does!) ***Whenever there is whispering that is the madness kinda talking in his head*** Lastly! Please leave a review, feedback is very appreciated!**

* * *

_You know, most fear death... "I don't..." he whispered. They say I'm crazy... I don't think I am... A storm is brewing and madness will infect the fog..._

**Chapter 1: A Fateful Gathering**

The rain pounded down on the apprentices den, the gray apprentice didn't pay attention. He was outside sitting in the hell of it, "my name is Stormpaw for a reason." He called to a gawking Redpaw. The now soaked Stormpaw walked into the apprentices den and shook all over. "Hey what the hell!" Redpaw said. "Sorry," Stormpaw mumbled. The moon was just rising; a full moon, there was a gathering tonight. Flowerstar the MistClan leader padded up to the high boulder, her gorgeous long calico fur blew in the wind but was slowly flattening with the rain. "Rain or shine we are going to the gathering!" She called, "yeah!" The clan rejoiced. "I shall now pick the cats to go," the she-cat said, "Sandblaze, Icestorm, Nightgaze, Whisperbreeze, Stormpaw, Redpaw, as for Owlflight and Sparrowleap you may choose to go or not." "I'm not that old!" a raspy voice called from the elders den and a ragged Owlflight hobbled out. "I'm than most of those darn appretices..." Redpaw and Stormpaw looked at eachother, "uhhhh..." The red/brown she-cat mumbled. With that Owlflight grumbled something and limped back to his den.

The gathering was loud with cats, apprentices chatted, Warriors quarreled with other clans, and the leaders conversed. "Everyone listen!" Cragstar's booming voice called down, "there has been uh... another killing..." Gasps of disbelief echoed throughout the group of cats below, Strompaw twitched and his eyes grew wide. "Who was it!?" A lone voice called up, "Crowtail, the poor she-cat was only walking when my deputy Harepine saw the fog completely consume her..." the corners of Stormpaws mouth curved up in a grin... "Woah, Stormpaw are you ok!" Redpaw said in an alarmed tone. His moth drooped and his eyes lessened, "what no I'm fine, um are you fine because I'm totally fine..." "Stormpaw your breathing got more rapid... something's up and I know it." The gray tom sighed and looked away from Redpaw, "um no really I'm fine, sorry."

~#~

The rain had stopped during the gathering and the camp was reveling in the silence of their minds. Stormpaw sat in the opening of the apprentices den, his backed hunched and mouth open. A single shiver ran through his small body. The gray tom was small for his age and the madness made him scrawny but not weak, not weak by the slightest. He was known through the four clans in the area for being able to fight an experienced Warrior. And win... Stormpaw smiled and swayed over his head hit the cold stone wall. He slumped and whispered..."so cold and no one to let me in..." At the time Redpaw was watching with horror in her golden eyes. 'What's become of him?' She thought. Just then she noticed a cloud of white fog drift into the camp, "no, it cant be..." She said, BIG mistake mere seconds after she uttered those four words Stormpaw whipped around and the fog froze. "Oh, hi there... Redpaw..."


End file.
